fall to steal
by Ruika-Chan
Summary: Un Naruto souffrant d'une grave maladie. Un Sasuke qui se trompe de chambre. Une rencontre.   Os yaoi... Sasunaru Attention! Alors homophobes ... Oust' :D


_« -C'est quoi ton rêve le plus cher Cookie ? _  
><em>-Je veux voler ! Voler au dessus des gens, de la mer, des nuage, du ciel … Et ne jamais redescendre, voler jusqu'à la fin des temps! » . Cette phrase m'avait marqué, peut être parce que je savais qu'il ne volerais jamais, ni au dessus des gens, ni au dessus de rien du tout, mais il espérer quand même qu'on trouve un remède a sa maladie incurable … <em>  
><em>« -Mais tu t'ennuierais au bout d'un moment, non ?<em> J'avais répondus.  
><em>-Et le soleil me brulerais… Je sais mais avant, j'aurais trouver un moyens de me soigner ! »<em>  
>Ca faisait une semaine, une semaine seulement que je voyais Naruto. Je partais de chez moi une heure en avance pour aller le voir, et, le soir, je rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'on me force a partir… Ca le faisait bien rire . Alors je le faisait tout le temps, seulement pour voir son visage angélique se fendre d'un sourire énorme, pour voir ses beau cheveux d'un blond si pur ce secoué au rythme des éclat de son rire cristallin dont le son remplissait l'espace. Ca me faisait du bien de l'entendre rire. Je crois qu'il appréciait ma compagnie, aussi. Je me rappellerais a jamais du jours ou je l'avais rencontré.<br>Six jours avant, j'allais voir ma mère qui c'étais cassée une jambe, mais je m'étais tromper de chambre et été rentré dans celle de Naruto. La chambre été plongé dans le noir mais je distinguer une légère lumière qui semblait venir de sous la couette. Je m'approcher lentement. Lorsque je fus a quelques mètres du lit, une petite frimousse blonde sortit de la couverture. Je crus que j'avais un ange en face de moi! Il avait des cheveux fins et blonds, un visage osseux mais avec des trais fins et des yeux… Des yeux, des yeux, des yeux dans lesquels on se noyait, ils étaient bleus, d'un bleus qui rappelé le ciel. Mais sa peau étais si blanche qu'on aurait dit un cadavre. Ce contraste effrayant entre sa peau si pale et mes cheveux si noirs et mes yeux, de la même couleurs. Je fus bloquer pendant une dizaine de minutes, je ne pouvais plus bouger, mes paroles restées coincées dans ma gorge alors que je voulais répondre au questions de Naruto.  
><em>« - Pourquoi t'es dans ma chambre? Comment tu t'appelle? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça? <em>  
><em>-…<em>  
><em>-Aller répond, je vais pas te manger »<em>  
>Cette phrase me fit rire intérieurement car, à ce moment, j'aurais pus me jeter sur lui et dévorer sa peau blanche de baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je revins a la réalité. Naruto avait laisser tomber ses questions et nous avions chacun soutenut le regard de l'autre, pénétrant à l'intérieur, sondant son âme. Durant ses dix minutes, j'avais pus apercevoir dans son regard de la tristesse, du désespoir et de la curiosité, principalement, mais si on chercher plus, on pouvait y décelais plein d'autre sentiments entremêlait les uns aux autres… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait vut dans mon regard mais il semblait presque terrifié!<br>_« - Maintenant que t'a l'air plus disposé a parler, tu peux répondre a mes questions?_, me demanda-t-il .  
><em>-O…Oui.<em>  
><em>-Comment tu t'appelle ? <em>  
><em>-Sasuke … <em>  
><em>-Moi c'est-<em>  
><em>-Cookie!<em>  
><strong>Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il est fou ou quoi ?<strong>  
><em>-Désolé tu me fait juste penser a un cookie a cause de tes cheveux blond … <em>  
><em>-Ah ok c'est pas grave … Tu peux m'appeler Cookie si tu veux mais mon vrai prénom c'est Naruto.<em>  
><em>-Excuse moi, je me suis perdu, j'étais venue voir ma mère … <em>  
><em>-Ah et elle est dans quelle chambre? <em>  
><em>-Je sais pas, mais …Pourquoi t'es là ? Et pourquoi il fait noir ? <em>  
><em>-Je…Je dois pas être exposé au soleil … »<em>  
>Sur le moment, j'ai cru que c'étais un vampire …<br>_« -C'est une maladie ? _  
><em>-Oui … Je l'ai depuis ma naissance… <em>  
><em>-Mais tu sort jamais de ta chambre ?<em>  
><em>-Non, quelqu'un vient la ranger toute les nuit et m'apporter a manger mais sinon je ne vois personne … <em>  
><em>-Et ta famille ?<em>  
><em>-Ma famille? Elle m'a en quelque sorte abandonnée, ils n'ont d'yeux que pour mon frère, lui au moins il n'est pas malade! »<em>  
>Et il s'était mis à pleuré a chaudes larmes devant moi. En voyant son petit et faible corps secoué par des sanglots et ses beaux yeux bleus brouillés de larmes, émus, je l'avais pris dans mes bras sans vraiment réfléchir au conséquences… Quand il m'avait serré à son tour et m'avait murmuré des millions de "mercis" … J'avais d'abord sentis une intense satisfaction, puis une bouffée de chaleur et enfin, une certaine partie de mon corps s'étais "réveillé" … Comme il était assez proche, je le repoussé lentement et lui dit que je devais partir mais que je reviendrais vite le voir. Je rentré chez moi et pris une douche froide avant d'aller me coucher.<br>J'étais revenus le voir la veille, et l'avant-veille encore. On était aujourd'hui mercredi, je le connaissais depuis lundi maintenant. Ce matin, je partis une heure en avance pour pouvoir aller le voir. En arrivant a l'hôpital, je retrouvé facilement ça chambre. Je toquais lentement, une petite voix endormie m'intima a entré. En entrant, je lui dis bonjours rapidement et partis vers les volets pour les ouvrirs, mais je me figeais, me rappelant sa maladie et revins vers le lit pour le saluer.  
><em>« -Salut Cookie !<em>  
><em>-Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Le matin en plus, il est a peine sept heure ! <em>  
><em>-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit lundi?<em>  
><em>-Que tu revenais me voir bientôt mais … <em>  
><em>-Mais quoi?<em> , Répondis-je d'une voix douce.  
><em>-Je pensais que c'étais seulement pour me rassurais …<em>  
><em>-Eh ben non! Je suis là et je le serais toujours! <em>  
><em>-Ca me rassure, ce que tu me dit, parce que tu est la première personne a t'occuper autant de moi … <em>  
><em>-Et j'en suis fière!<em>  
>Et il rigola, avec son magnifique rire qui me donnait des frissons de plaisir.<br>_-Et tu vas venir me voir tout les matins ?_  
><em>-Oui et tout les soirs ! <em>  
><em>-Et pourquoi ?<em>  
>Cette question me prit au dépourvus… Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchit, ça m'étais venus comme ça, d'un coup, j'avais l'impressions que j'allais mourir si je ne le voyais pas … Je répondis simplement<br>_-Parce que j'aime bien te voir, je t'aime bien … »_  
>Naruto est restait sans voix pendant deux minutes après cette brève réponse. Un ange passa, deux, dix… Je me décidais à parler.<br>_« -Je … Je crois que…- _  
><em>-Je … Je … Je pense que tu devrait y aller, il est huit heure … <em>  
><em>-Ah … Oui … Je reviens te voir se soir!<em>  
>Et je me penché pour lui déposé un léger baiser sur la joue, il rougit et se retourna, je partis pour une journée de cours ou je ne pensais qu'a lui, et seulement a lui. Son visage hantait mes pensées et j'attendais le soir avec impatience ..<br>Quand la sonnerie du dernier cours retentit, je rangé mes affaires et sortais en courant, je traverser la cours puis le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital en courant aussi. Arrivé dans sa chambre, je le vis entrain de lire un livre de Mathias Malzieu, «Maintenant qu'il fait tout le temps nuit sur toi». Il releva la tête en m'entendant entré et fit un grand sourire en me voyant.  
><em>« -C'est bien ce que tu lit ? <em>  
><em>-Oh oui! Il parle même d'un oiseau qui as le même rêve que moi! <em>  
><em>- Et c'est quoi ton rêve le plus cher Cookie ? <em>  
><em>-Je veux voler ! Voler au dessus des gens, de la mer, des nuage, du ciel … Et ne jamais redescendre, voler jusqu'à la fin des temps!<em>  
><em>-Mais tu t'ennuierais au bout d'un moment, non ?<em> J'avais répondus.  
><em>-Et le soleil me brulerais… Je sais mais avant, j'aurais trouver un moyen de me soigner !<em>  
><em>- Et c'est quoi le nom de ses oiseaux ?<em>  
><em>-Les puffins. <em>  
><em>-Et qu'est-ce qu'il en dise dans le livre? <em>  
><em>-Il dit que c'est la version oiseau de Charlie Chaplin… Attend je te lit un extra : Ces oiseau macareux emblématiques de l'Islande ont un comportement qui me plait bien, dans le sens où ils ont un appareillage physique d'oiseau, des gestes d'oiseau mais pour le décollage une efficacité de saint-bernard arthritique. Ils courent sur l'eau, battent des ailes, prennent péniblement quelques centimètres de hauteur, et s'affalent dans l'écume comme des merdes. Curieusement -»<em>  
>Alors qu'il continuer de parler, complètement déconnecter de la situation, j'eus une envie soudaine de l'embrasser, je me rapprocher de lui et regarder sa bouche avec envie … Lui, ne se doutant de rien, se mit a me parler de tout et de rien. Je regarder sa peau pâle, ses beaux cheveux couleur blé … Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard… Soudain, Naruto se rendit compte que je le mater, je ne remarquer rien et continuer l'inspection du corps parfait de mon interlocuteur .<br>**J'en peux plus… Pourquoi ai-je autant envie de l'embrasser ? **  
><em>« -A quoi tu pense Sasuke ? Tu me regarde bizarrement d'un coup …. »<em>  
>Je rougis doucement, j'étais grillé … Je me rapprocher de plus en plus, puis j'embrasser Naruto! Il ne dit rien et approfondit le baiser déjà fougueux. Il avait autant envie mais Sasuke avait fait le premier pas. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent pendant quelques minutes qui semblées durer une éternitée pour les deux tourtereaux. Naruto se serra contre Sasuke et il passer ses bras autours de son corps. Naruto voulut arrêter leur baiser qui s'éterniser mais Sasuke ne voulut pas et le reprit avec encore plus d'ardeur. Naruto sentit que ses forces diminuer. Il essaya de repousser Sasuke…<br>_« -Arrête … Sasuke… arrête s'il te plait … » _Arriva-t-il a placer entre deux baisers. Sasuke fit descendre ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto, puis dans le bas de son dos, lui prodiguant des caresses qui firent gémirent doucement Naruto. Sasuke, lui, n'arrivait plus a s'arrêté! Naruto avait de plus en plus peur. Sasuke commença a le déshabiller. Naruto se mit a pleurer mais Sasuke n'écouter plus rien, il n'était plus lui-même. Il était comme posséder par un démon. Bientôt, Naruto se retrouva, nus, plaquer sur le lit par une bête sauvage avec le corps de Sasuke… La fusion de leurs deux corps en sueurs arracha un gémissement plaintif, plein de douleur et un sanglot a Naruto qui, étant déjà plein de larmes, explosa a nouveau en sanglot. Cela ramena Sasuke a la raison. Il arrêta de pilonner Naruto, se leva, se rhabilla et partit en courant. Naruto, lui, remit ses vetements en pleurant, il attendait ça depuis qu'il connaissait Sasuke mais pas de cette manière, pas maintenant … Leurs deux nuits furent semblables, aucuns des deux ne dormis. Ils réfléchissaient. Le lendemain matin, Sasuke partit encore une heure a l'avance mais, arrivé devant la chambre a Naruto, il se bloqua …. Comment avait-il put faire ça a Naruto ? Il l'avait … vi…olé … Et si Naruto ne se relever pas, si il sombrait dans le désespoir? Sasuke ne s'en remettrezr pas! Il préféra ne pas entrer et partit en cours…  
>Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il étais déjà neuf heures. Il regarda la salle, toujours plongée dans le noir, ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement a l'obscurité… Lorsqu'il vit que Sasuke n'était pas là, ils sentit les larmes arriver … Mais il se refusé a pleurer, il se disait qu'il était faible lorsqu'il pleurer. Soudain, il entendit des voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre milles … Ses parents et ses grands-parents, ils étaient dans la chambre à coté et se lamentaient a cause d' Itachi qui s'était cassé une jambe …<br>_« -Et vous en avez un autre malade ?,_ demandais la professeur de solfège du garçon bléssé  
><em>-Non… Je n'ai qu'un enfant de toute façon … <em>  
><em>- Ce n'est pas trop dur donc ! <em>  
><em>-Non, tout vas bien, nous sommes très heureux seulement tout les trois … »<em>  
>A ses mots, Naruto éclata en sanglot! Lui qui venait de se promettre de ne plus pleurer … Et Sasuke qui ne venait plus depuis deux jours … Naruto lui avait pardonné pourtant. Sasuke, lui, de son coté, étais venus le voir tous les matins, il entrer en silence dans la chambre et observé Naruto dormir dans la pénombre. Mais il partait toujours avant que Naruto se réveille. Pour Naruto, puisqu'il ne le voyait pas, ça faisait maintenant 5 jours que personne n'était venus le voir. Il se sentait seul, abandonner. Sa famille l'ignorait et Sasuke, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, l'avait laisser seul a nouveau. Un après-midi ensoleiller, enfin, Naruto le supposait parce qu' il entendait les oiseaux qui chanter dehors.<br>_Vous avez de la chance vous, Vous êtes libre, vous pouvez voler comme bon vous semble!_, Dit-t-il en versant une petite larme. »  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto se leva brusquement de son lit et partit ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Une lettre étrange signer « Ton Cookie » était poser sur son lit… A cette heure, aucune infirmière n'étaient dans le couloirs … Il s'était vêtu du pull que Sasuke lui avait laisser. Il s'élança dans le corridor. Le soleil lui brûlait le visage mais il continuer quand même de courir. Il arriva au pied de l'escalier. Il hésita un instant. Et si quelqu'un venait a le regretter ? Non ! C'étais impossible. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, plein de détermination. Arriver sur le toit de l'hôpital, le soleil éclatant lui brulait la peau, mais il s'en fichait, il était libre! Et il aller bientôt réalisé son rêve… Il s'approcha du gouffre et regarda au pied de l'hôpital, les voitures stationnées, les bus, les enfants qui jouaient, les piétons qui marcher… Tous ce qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis si longtemps … Il attendit quelque instants puis se mit à pleurer puis a rire par alternance … Et il sauta. Ca y étais ! Il volait ! Il était en train de réalisé son rêve! Il ferma les yeux et sourit pour savourer se moment. Il atterrit lourdement en bas, et mourut. Mais il mourut heureux, il avait réalisé son rêve. Même allongé sur le trottoir, une foule commençant a se rassembler autour de lui, des cris affolés, des regards tristes, il souriait, avec le plus grand sourire qu'il pouvait faire.<br>Aujourd'hui Sasuke avait eu l'envie pressente de voir Naruto, de s'excuser, il a donc couru jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il avait couru a en perdre haleine. Mais en arrivant dans la chambre, il vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle était toujours plongée dans le noir. Il alluma la lumière et ne vit toujours personne. Il s'approcha du lit et vit la lettre … Il l'a prit et la lut a voix haute :  
><em>« - Bonjours Sasuke, <em>  
><em>Au moment même où tu lis ses lignes, je ne suis déjà plus de ce monde.. Tu sais, je suis partis, mais je suis partis heureux. Parce que j'ai enfin réalisé mon rêve…Tu sais, celui de voler? Et je voulais te remercié parce que c'est grâce a toi que j'ai réussi a l'accomplir … Je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit mais tu m'a rendut si heureux depuis que tu venais me voir tous les jours… Avant, je ne voyais personne et tu est rentré dans ma vie comme un ange tombé du ciel. Mais quelque part, vivre dans le noir, ne voir personne, cela me faisait tellement souffrir … J'ai appris, il y a quelque jours, que mon frère était a l'hôpital parce qu'il s'était cassé une jambe… Et toute ma famille est allée le voir … Quand je l'ai su, mon cœur s'est resserré dans ma poitrine, j'avais l'impression qu'il aller explosé a l'intérieur de moi… Il faisait tellement de bruit! J'avais tellement peur! Et tu me manquer tellement! J'ai beaucoup pleuré. Mais maintenant, mon cœur ne risque pas de refaire du bruit. Il n'ose même plus bouger. Mais le fait que mes parents s'inquiètent de mon frère et que moi je pourrais clamser ils en auraient rien a foutre! Je sais même pas s'il se rappelle que j'existe… Tu sais le jours où tu m'a v… Non! Le jours où on s'est unis ? J'ai beaucoup crié et pleurer parce que j'avais mal et que je m'y attendais pas… Je l'attendais, oui c'est vrai, mais pas comme ça, pas aussi violement, pas aussi sauvagement… Mais je te pardonne parce que c'est toi… Mais au final j'ai quand même beaucoup aimer parce que, tu le faisait quand même amoureusement, ça se voyait… Et tu sais, tous ses jours ou tu est entré dans ma chambre… Et bien je ne dormais pas toujours … Et ça me faisais du bien quand même de te voir! Tu m'a fais découvrir les joies de l'amour … Mais les peines aussi… C'est pour ça que je te remercis, merci mon amour, merci mon cœur! Maintenant, vis ta vie pleinement, oublie moi un petit peu mais vient me voir des fois quand même … Aimer c'est n'avoir plus le droit au soleil de tout le monde, on n'a que le siens … Je n'avais déjà pas le droit d'avoir le soleil de tout le monde, tu m'a privé du tiens c'étais de trop… Adieu! Je t'aime … Je t'aime … Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime!<em>

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement, il comprend maintenant ce que ressent litle jack quand il dit :  
><em>« -Le coucou de mon cœur se met à sonner, très fort, bien plus fort que lorsque je fais mes crises. Je sens mes engrenages tourner à toute vitesse, comme si j'avais avalé un hélicoptère. Le carillon me brise les tympans, je me bouche les oreilles et, bien sûr, c'est encore pire. Les aiguilles vont me trancher la gorge. »<em> Dans le livre de Mathias Malzieu, _«_La mécanique du cœur», sauf que moi j'ai un cœur normal … Mais j'ai l'impression que je vais explosé. Et les larmes montent, elles arrivent, le sanglot et imminent. Je le savais! J'aurais dus m'excuser, ça n'aurait pas dût se finir comme ça … J'éclater en sanglot. L'enterrement eut lieu deux jours plus tard… Je n'y suis pas aller… Je n'ai pas pus… Tu sais Cookie, ça fait deux semaines que je suis pas sortis de chez moi, ma maison est noire, sale, vide, je ne mange plus, j'ai perdus deux kilos, tous mes pantalons sont trop grands mes tee-shirts aussi… Je ne sais pas comment je vais finir…Je ne peux pas t'oublier, même un petit peu… Je ne sais pas si le paradis existe mais si il existe, je ne t'y retrouverais pas… J'irais surement en enfer, mais de toute façon, j'y suis déjà a moitié… Peut être que débarrassé le monde de moi me ferais me racheter… Il n'y as plus qu'a espérais… A bientôt mon Cookie!

The End


End file.
